Promise to Remember
by RaulATejada47
Summary: There was only one person Courier Six reminded Raul of: his Rafaela. This is a story about no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to escape your past. Even if you can't remember it. F!Courier/Raul


**A/N:I had a story completely planned out in my head about what happens after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and was going write this as a prequel but then I realized it wouldn't make any sense if I published the sequel before hand, so here you go! ****This is my first time I've actually posted a fanfiction and it's been awhile since I wrote one, so take it easy on me, please? Besides, Raul doesn't get enough love.**

**Rated T for violence **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Courier, the Divide/Hopeville,Raul, the Fallout series, or Obsidian Entertainment.**

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

Long before the First,or Second, Battle of Hoover Dam. Before she was Courier Six or the Messiah or whatever title the people of the Mojave decided to bestrode upon her shoulders, the woman who would go on to change the Mojave Wasteland was named Alyona. She was still a courier but not tied down to one particular branch yet.

Alyona started traveling through the hard-pact dirt of the Wasteland when she was fourteen from her small town near New Reno and never looked back. Well, maybe she did glance back a couple times but she knew she could not return.

Alyona was twenty three when she stumbled across the patch of land that would not too long after be called the Divide.

At first, she thought nothing of it. The place was just another route she had to take to get to her destination. Deserted and cold. But, then, Alyona kept walking through it.

Over and over again.

She walked through it so much that she memorized everything about the land. Every rock formation, all the paths she could take to get to her destination quicker.

Alyona,for the first couple of months, was the only soul that past through it. Suited her fine, she wasn't big on talking anyways, but she started to notice more and more people in the Divide. At first, there was only two men, a talkative, older couple named Max and Artie. They started a restaurant in one of the cleaned-out missile silos. Then there was a pink-haired woman named Maria who was barely two years older than Alyona, a 6'5"ex-raider nicknamed Tree who had a deadly right hook, Amalia and Bobby, an African-American couple with three young children Garret,Clarice,and Vicki. So many others she never got to learn the names of.

At first, Alyona knew everyone but then more and more people started to settle down there. She took to lurking in shadows, too afraid of what would happen to Hopeville, the citizens took to calling it that, if she interfered. Alyona was amazed and captivated by everything. She never understood why so many people wanted to move there. Alyona had asked different people but never was completely satisfied with the answers

"_Why?_ She asked.

"_Why not?_" They replied back

"_How did you find this place?"_

"_We followed your footsteps."_

She didn't know this at first,but Alyona had given birth to a new and independent nation, far from being under juristic of the New California Republic or Caesar's Legion. She had raised it with the help of others, watched it grow into something great but she was the Harbinger of its death.

Being free was the crime the innocents had committed, NCR and the Legion could not have that. So, they did what anyone else would do: destroy it. The NCR got the idea first, in a simple package, a detonator, one a certain courier could carry and not know what was inside. They asked Alyona to do their bidding Alyona,completely naïve about what was to come, accepted the offer.

And that was the end of Hopeville and the start of the Divide

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PtR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alyona just returned from a month long couriering job to Utah and was eating her dinner in a bar near Primm when two NCR soldiers burst through the door,chattering loudly to each other.

They sat down next on the bar stools near to her. One was tall,slightly chubby, and with the stubble of a growing Mohawk, as a sign of defiance to his superiors probably. The other was shorter than Mohawk by a inch or two, skinny and had a goofy smile stuck to his face. By the way they acted and their uniforms, it was obvious that they both were recruits,fresh off the farm and not informed of what they have gotten themselves into.

Mohawk,the leader of the two, gave the Bartender their order.

"Did you hear about what happen to Hopeville?" Mohawk asked the Bartender. His curt reply of "yes" gave Mohawk the answer.

That had pique Alyona's interest. She had not been able to visit Hopeville since she got back but had made plans to got there tomorrow. She cleared her throat.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. Her voice was raspy and had a metallic ring to it from such prolong disuse. Mohawk and Goofy turned to look at Alyona wearily. Her voice wasn't expected from a girl of her age.

After a moment, Goofy spoke first. "Uh, there was huge freak storm there and no one knows how or what happened." He had grumbled.

"What?" Alyona shouted out in surprise and jumped up from her seat,spilling her Nuka-Cola in the process. The Bartender shot her an angry glare."Is anyone alive?"

"Not that we are aware of- wait, were are you going?"

Alyona had ran to the door, stopping for a second to answer the soldier,a slight urgency in her voice."To Hopeville!"

"What? Are you insane? It's impossible for anyone in get through the storm!"

"I don't care." She growled, throwing the reply behind her shoulder as she pushed out of the bar and into the hot Mojave night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PtR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goofy was right. A storm, a vicious, man-eating storm, ravished this place into something terrible. Alyona could barely get a mile into Hopeville before having to stop. Even without a Geiger Counter, she knew that the radiation levels were high.

She was frightened. Alyona had to get further in, to make sure if miraculously somehow someone was alive but the wind stung her eyes and she could not see a foot in front of her. The winds howled angrily. No one could be alive in this.

Bur, wait. There was other noises mixed into it, the painful screams as a person had their skin ripped off their bones from the winds.

Alyona heard also a loud growl that only a feral ghoul could make near her.. And then another. She had her gun with her but with only five bullets, she would not hold out for very long. She should run. She _had _to run if she wanted to keep living but she needed to help the survivors.

_If there are any survivors._ A bitter voice said in her head. With the new inhabitants of Hopeville gaining on her, Alyona did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

Maybe,later on in life she would regret this but she ran.

Past the ghouls, and past the missile silos. Before she entered the Mojave Wasteland, Alyona stopped, turned and seared the picture of the new Hopeville into her mind, knowing this would be the last time she would see it. But not the last time Courier Six would.

* * *

**A/N:So, uh, that was it. That was the first chapter. Yeah. Please feel free to review and tell me if you like or hate it. Either way I will improve!...**

**I'll just be standing over here until you do. **

**~R/S**


End file.
